Live and Learn
by Jeck
Summary: This is an AU story following J.T.'s plotline... but it's not J.T. who's following it. It's Alex! A character death. Ends in Palex with some JayAlex and JesseAlex in the middle.
1. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Since I'll be updating more, I thought I'd add another story. Nothing big, just a kinda AU of what was going on with J.T.'s plot... so therefore, no spoilers! It's nothing too long either, just three chapters.

Disclaimer- Nope, Degrassi ain't mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex?"

Alex pulled her eyes up from her English book to come face to face with J.T. Yorke.

"Can I help you?" She spat at him, slapping her book close and dropping it onto the table. J.T. jumped at the unexpected noise, but settled himself down into a seat across from Alex. The library was silent.

"I need your help."

"I thought so. What?" She asked, a hint of boredom in her voice. J.T. swallowed hard and lowered his tone.

"Have you heard of the school Lakehurst?" Alex's ears perked up and she gave him an uneasy look.

"What the hell did you do, Yorke?" Her voice now serious and slightly harsh. He flinched under her gaze.

"I wasn't even sure until yesterday. Remember that day that the riot broke out at the girls' basketball game…?" Alex nodded and rubbed her clammy hands across her jeans.

"Well, one of these Lakehurst guys who knew my new girlfriend started to piss me off and I whacked him in the head with my mascot head. Then he kinda declared war on Degrassi…" Alex starred blankly at J.T.

"You're an idiot, you know that." J.T. glared at Alex.

"Why are you taking this so seriously? I haven't even asked for your help yet!"

"Because Jay, Amy, Towerz, and I used to go to Lakehurst before we came to Degrassi, you idiot! I know what the people there are like and I know you don't stand a chance, little man." Before J.T. could ask if that comment was directed towards… you know… Alex got up and shoved her English textbook into her bag. J.T. got up too and stood infront of Alex, blocking her way out.

"Oh come on Alex! If you went to school at Lakehurst, then maybe you can help us take them down. See… I kinda went to their school and challenged Nic and his gang to a fight…" Alex dropped her bag on the floor grabbed J.T. by the shoulders and forced him back into his chair. She then pulled up the closest chair to J.T.

"Let me get this straight, you're going up and beyond your duties of idiot to suicidal moron? What the hell were you thinking? I'm not going to fight your battles for you! Lakehurst is going to kick your pathetic ass." J.T. sighed.

"Listen… I really need your help. If you, Sean, and Jay could come and help me take down these Lakehurst guys, I'll do anything. I'll wash Jay's car for a month, help him and Sean at the garage for free, and whatever else you want me to do! Please Alex… please…" Alex sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Alright, fine, but you have to do what I say, got it?" He nodded happily, but Alex frowned.

"First off, you tell me where you're fighting them. Second, you're not going." J.T.'s jaw dropped and she nodded at him.

"I know Mia, we go way back, and if I know one thing, she will not be happy if you pick a fight with her ex-boyfriend. The whole reason she broke up with him is because he was a bully and picked a lot of fights and if you're doing the same thing, I'd consider you pretty much single to me." He sighed, but nodded.

"So just you, Sean, and Jay are going then?" Alex paused a moment, before answering.

"No, but I want you and all your little friends to be nearby in case it gets too out of hand. Got that? Don't jump in, call the police and then run. Got it?" J.T. nodded again.

"Thanks Alex… you don't know how much this means to me." Alex gave him a dry smile.

"Save it, Yorke. Still a lesbian here, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then next day, Alex was waiting with her 'crew' for the Lakehurst guys that J.T. had challenged. Her 'crew' consisted of Jay, Sean, Towerz, and Jesse (yes, Ellie's squeeze).

"What time did this kid say we had to be here?" Jesse asked as he checked his watch.

"Five o'clock." Alex replied emotionlessly. He nodded and made himself comfortable leaning against a wall. Jay turned to him.

"I didn't realize that you still considered yourself one of us." Sean looked from Jesse to Jay, and then to Alex with a puzzled look on his face. Alex turned to them.

"Now, now, boys. Play nice." Towerz nodded and slipped his headphones on.

"So… who is this again?" Sean asked blankly.

"Jesse was two years above us at Lakehurst and I dated him for a month. And Jay never liked him, but he was part of our group." Alex replied dryly. Suddenly, the bush next to Towerz began to shake. Everyone turned to the bush, expecting to find the seniors they were waiting for, but instead found Amy.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Alex spat. Amy did a very mature thing and stuck her tongue out at Alex before creeping over to Jay.

"Jay wanted to have the whole group together, so he called me up." Alex glared over at Jay, who held his hands of in defeat.

"Oh come on Lexi, the whole group is back together now (expect for Sean… little tag-along). Let's raise hell together like the old days." Before Alex could say anything else, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah… we're here. They are? Good, we'll be ready. Whatever." Alex hung up her phone and turned back to everyone.

"That was J.T. He said they saw the Lakehurst jerks on their way." Everyone nodded as the Lakehurst students appeared.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in… Degrassi's finest, Lakehurst's lowest. Long time no see, Amy." Amy shivered and grabbed onto Jay's arm as memories flooded back to her.

"Shut the hell up Nic." Jesse said as he stepped up to him. Nic laughed.

"How's your cousin, Jesse?" Jesse growled at him, but Alex grabbed his arm. She turned to Nic.

"We came here to fight, not take a stroll down memory lane. Now, do we get to kick your asses or are you going to be pussies about it and not shut your fucking mouths?" She shot back. The Lakehurst kids grinned.

"Oh, but you know how we missed you Sexy Lexi. Don't you remember that time…"

"Enough!" Sean said, stepping forward. Nic starred at him for a moment.

"And I thought this was just a Lakehurst reunion. Who do we have here?" He sneered at Sean, who smiled back as his fist came in contact with Nic's face.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed and tackled Sean. Michael (I'm making up names for the other Lakehurst kids) tried to jump Sean too, but Towerz was already taking him down. Phil and Paul came after Jesse, who could handle his own. That left Alex, Jay, and Amy with Steve and Aaron. Steve grabbed Amy's hair and Jay charged at him. Alex glared at Aaron. He glared back.

"Finally… I'll get a little piece of Sexy Lexi's ass." He sneered as he lunged towards Alex. Alex easily dodged him and brought her knee up into his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground holding his stomach.

"Jesse!" Amy shouted. Jesse was out cold on the ground along side Paul. Phil took that moment to jump off a branch of a nearby tree and onto Alex's shoulders. There was a popping noise of her shoulders, but Alex ignored the pain and flung him off her back and into Aaron. The two hit heads and passed out. Jay was still trying to beat Steve's ass and Towerz was obviously not fairing off too well, but Amy jumped onto Michael's back and covered his eyes.

"You'll pay, Degrassi scum." Nic saying, kicking Sean in the stomach, even though he was out cold.

"Nic! Yo, asswipe!" Nic looked up to see Alex's fist to come flying at his head.

"You… you little whore!" He yelled as his nose began to bleed. At this point, Towerz, Amy, and Jay were standing behind Alex, their fights won. Alex looked back to see them and turned her attention back to Nic.

"Some things never change." She said, every word like venom. Nic was silent for a moment, but began laughing a minute later.

"You really think you won, huh? So you've taken down everyone else and you think four on one is a problem." Alex took a step back as his laughter turned hysterical.

"You people forget who you're dealing with… Nic NEVER loses. Definitely NOT to you!" He said, pointing to Alex. Alex took another step back, clueless to what Nic was planning.

"What the fuck are you talking about Nic?" She asked, but he just continued to laugh. Jay stepped up to Alex and whispered in her ear.

"I think he's lost it. Maybe this is our sign to leave."

"Not without Jesse and Sean. I can handle this." She replied, feeling a lot more courageous then she should of felt. Nic finally started to calm down, but it did nothing to stop Alex's rapidly beating heart.

"Alex… you lose." He said was he pulled a gun out from inside his shirt and aimed it at her. Before anyone could react, the gun went off and Alex fell backwards.

"ALEX!" Amy cried out as she ran to her former friend. Towerz ran at Nic, but another bullet was fried and Jay swore he saw Towerz's head spin as the bullet pierced his skull. Jay ran at Nic and dived down to his feet as Nic tried to fire another shot, but it missed and Jay successfully knocked Nick off his feet. The gun fell from his hands and Jay began to punch him furiously in the face. Towerz was dead and Alex wasn't fairing off any better. From the woods appeared J.T., Toby, Derek, and Danny. They all looked worriedly at the scene before them. J.T. knelt next to Alex and Amy. Amy looked at J.T. with tears in her eyes.

"S-She can't die! I n-never told her how s-sorry I am for screwing our f-friendship up." J.T. nodded.

"Toby already called 9-1-1. They'll be here shortly." Amy nodded and began sobbing into J.T.'s shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See... totally AU! I'm almost done the second chapter, but any reviews telling me how I can improve or any suggestions are still wanted! R & R! Come on, you know you want to click that little button!


	2. Not How I Remembered

God, this took me forever to write! It's not some of my best work, but it gets the point across, I guess. I lost my interest in the story, but I'm determined to see it through! So try to enjoy it and don't bug me on all the spelling and grammar errors, please.

* * *

Chapter 2: Not How I Remembered

* * *

Alex starred numbly at the blackboard infront of her. She didn't want to spend a perfectly good Thursday afternoon stuck in detention, but then again, she didn't want to be out there having to deal with Nic following her around everywhere.

"Lexi!" Jesse said as he entered the classroom and placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Jesse! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had to baby-sit your cousin today." She asked surprised. He grinned.

"I'm here to give you your 'Get Out of Jail' card. Mia will be fine for like, an hour. But right now, you're stuck here in detention and there's not even a teacher here yet. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" Alex nodded and grabbed Jesse's hand as they walked out of the empty classroom. The halls of Lakehurst Junior High were quiet and neither teen wanted it any other way. As soon as they stepped foot outside the school, Alex felt like someone was watching them.

"Jesse…"

"I know, I feel it too, Just come on." Alex nodded as they got into his car and drove off.

"So, wanna come over my place and help keep an eye on Mia, or should I drop you off with the gang and meet up with you guys later?"

"I hope you don't mind if I pick the gang, do you?" She asked shyly, but Jesse shook his head.

"Of course not. To Jay's house we go!" The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and jokes as the drove down the roads towards Jay's house. Finally, they pulled up to his house which was surrounded by cars and had loud music blasting out into the streets, causing the windows to shake violently.

"Another party?" Jesse asked as Alex unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, his parents are out of town, so it'll just be one big party all weekend." Jesse nodded and Alex leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"So, you'll be here all weekend then?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You should come too, baby."  
"I plan too." The peck on the cheek turned into a full blown make-out session until Amy appeared at the side of the door with a six pack of beer and a scowl on her face.

"Are you guys just gonna sit in the there and make-out all day or come inside, get shit faced and then make-out." She slurred, clearly already way ahead of them.

"Love to Amy, but I've got to go watch my little cousin. See you girls tonight." He said as Alex got out of the car and headed towards Jay's house with Amy. Once Jesse was gone, Amy turned to Alex.

"God, I'm sick of you guys trying to sneak a fuck everywhere you go!" Alex grunted.

"We were just suckin' face, not fucking. Like you and Jay aren't constantly all over one another." The girls continued their arguing until Jay came outside.

"Girls, girls… calm down! There's a party going on and you're not there, let's go!" He said, ushering them inside. Alex smiled to herself, her crush on Jay surfacing again. Problem was, she was dating Jesse who was nice and all, but wasn't Jay. And her best friend Amy was dating Jay, although she secretly believed that Amy was after Jesse. And then there was Towerz… he likes cars. Honestly, she didn't know much about him expect for that him and Jay were good friends, so that made him part of the group. Jesse was only part of the group because he was going out with her since Jay really didn't like him all that much. Whether it was because he was older (2 years older in fact) or going out with Alex (Jay was always so protective over her), Alex wasn't quite sure. Then again, she wasn't sure she really cared all that much either. All that mattered to her was that Jay was giving them his sexy grin and Alex's knees were turning to jelly.

"Thanks, babe." Amy said as she leaned up to kiss him, clearly annoying the hell out of Alex and making Jay uncomfortable.

"Anytime, anytime." He said quietly as they entered his house. The next four hours were spent drinking, laughing, and partying until there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jesse, Alex volunteered to get it. Upon opening the door, she realized her mistake.

"Hey Lexi, baby." Alex rolled her eyes as Nic entered Jay's house, followed by his crew; Michael, Steve, Phil, and Paul (Aaron was not part of the group yet).

"Nic, gather up your little buddies and get the fuck out of Jay's house. Now." She said, restraining herself from punching the boy in the face. Nic just smiled at her.

"Now why would I want to do that, Lexi dear." Before Nic could say anymore, Jay and Towerz came into the foyer dragging Nic's crew. Amy followed not far behind.

"Listen, you little fuck, get out of my house. I don't want you or your little preschool friends crashing my party." Nic gulped as Towerz and Jay threw the four boys outside, leaving Nic standing alone.

"Are you just going to stand there and shit yourself or are you going to get out of my house?" Jay yelled at him. Nic didn't move nor say anything, farther irritating Jay.

"Nic, listen to him and go." Alex said as she moved next to Jay. Amy also moved next to Jay as Towerz towered over them all.

"I'm not going anywhere." The four of them look confused at the small boy before he lunged at Amy. When Jay went to stop him, he realized what Nic had in his hands. Amy felt the cold steel push up against her neck and whimpered.  
"Put the knife down, Nic." Alex yelled at him, but he shook his head.

"I won't unless you break up with Jesse and become my girlfriend." Alex got red in the face, but Jay held her back.

"Just say 'yes'." Alex sighed and gave Nic a weak nod. Nic smirked and removed the knife from Amy, but before he could go 'claim' his new girlfriend, Jay and Towerz picked him up and took the knife from him.

"What! NOOOO!" He cried as they carried him upstairs. Alex helped up Amy and turned to close and lock the front door.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked as she watched Alex who turned and smiled.

"Making sure Nic's little buddies don't interrupt." Both girls smiled before climbing the stairs. They could hear Nic's screaming coming from Jay's bedroom so they continued down the hallway. As they entered the room, they saw Nic curled up in a tiny ball in the corner as Jay and Towerz stood over him. Nic heard the door close behind the girls and looked up.

"Alex… I just wanted you to love me like I love you." He sobbed as Jay kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up, you little filth. You crash my party, try to hurt my girlfriend, and try to force one of my friends to be with you even though she has a boyfriend. What's wrong with you?" He spat as he kicked the boy again. Nic looked up again, glaring at Alex.

"You remember, don't you? You know exactly why I want you so badly. You're like a drug, Alex. I need you again." Everyone turned to look at Alex who starred at Nic shocked.

"Um… Alex, what is he talking about?" Amy asked.

"About a month ago, right before Jesse and I hooked up, this little asshole took advantage of me when I was drunk at Jesse's party." Nic began laughing, earning him another hard kick from Jay.

"Is this true, you little bastard?" Jay asked as Towerz picked the boy up, restraining him as Jay punched him the in stomach. After regaining his breath, Nic shook his head.

"No, actually, it was much worse. It wasn't just me… it was the whole gang." Alex choked as Amy patted her on her back.

"It's okay, you're with Jesse now and this bastard and his little friends can't touch you again."

"I can't believe he touched her in the first place." Jay screamed as he continued to beat the shit out of Nic. An hour later, the party began to wind down and Jay motioned Alex to come sit with him.

"What?"

"Wanna go check on the kid; see if he's conscious yet?" Alex nodded as they got up and walked passed Amy who was passed out on the couch. Towerz had left a little while ago while Jesse called and said he couldn't make it to the party. When they entered the room again, Nic looked up at the two of them, blood covering his face with his hands tied behind his back.

"Oh goody, you're back."

"For someone who just got his ass kicked, you're pretty smug." Jay said as he approached the boy.

"Well, I've got everything figured out." Alex and Jay exchanged glances before looking down at the boy.  
"Ummm… what?"

"You two like each other and yet, you're both going out with other people." Alex and Jay looked at each other again.

"You like me?" They both asked. Nic giggled.

"See, you do. And I won't tell anyone, if Alex will please go out with me and Jay will let me go." Jay smiled.

"No, you don't quite understand. If Alex and I like each other, then all we do is break up with our current girlfriend/ boyfriend and move on with our relationship." Nic sighed.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Jay sighed and began to untie him. Nic smiled.

"You're letting me go for good behavior?"

"No, I'm letting you go because you're annoying the hell out of me and you're getting blood all over my floor." Nic's smile disappeared again.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Once Nic was untied and stood up, he turned to Alex.

"Please Alex, I'm asking one more time. Be my girlfriend, please!" Alex shook her head and kick Nic in the balls.

"Get the fuck out of Jay's house." Jay sighed, seeing as the boy wouldn't be moving anytime soon, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Please excuse me while I take out the trash." Alex chuckled as she followed Jay downstairs and out to his front yard. Making his way to the grass, he let Nic fall off his shoulder.

"You could be a bit gentler." Nic mumbled. Jay smiled.

"Now where's the fun in that. Now kid, if you fuck with us again, we're going to the police about you attacking Amy. Everyone at this party would be more than happy to testify on her behalf. And leave Alex alone. Whether she is Jesse's girlfriend or mine, you can't have her, got it?" Nic nodded and Jay turned back to Alex.

"I guess we'll just go back inside now and talk about hooking up." Alex nodded and they left Nic whimpering on Jay's front lawn.

* * *

The next day, Alex sat in Jay's car outside of Jesse's house.

"Want me to come?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"If he's going to react anything like how Amy acted this morning, then I think it's better if I do this alone. Besides, he won't have to worry about it as much next year since my mom is sending me to Degrassi and you said you guys would follow me." Jay smiled.

"Of course we'll follow. Despite me breaking up with Amy, she's still your friend and still part of the gang, even Towerz said he'll follow us."

"Towerz spoke?" They both laughed as Alex got out of the car.

"So I'll come by you're apartment tonight with Chinese food and movies?" Alex nodded.

"It's a date." Jay gave her a shit-faced grin before backing out of the driveway and speeding off towards his home. Alex turned to face the house.

"Well, it's time." She said to herself before walking up to the door and ringing the bell. Jesse appeared at the door a minute later.

"Hey babe." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back.  
"Hey Jesse, we've got to talk." Jesse gave her a worried look before stepping back and letting her into his house.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

And that's it! That's Alex's flashback to when her and the gang went to Lakehurst! Now you know why Amy was scared and why Nic's gang treated Alex with such disrespect (as if fighting shows any respect at all...). The last chapter isn't going to be very long... and if you don't want to see someone die, then don't read it. Just imagine that Paige comes back from Banting to see Alex alive and well and everyone lives happily ever after... and it was Nic who died. Happy, happy thoughts! R & R!


	3. With These Words

And here is the final chapter, finally. I just finished it while listening to my dad throw up, isn't that magical? Seems I can write under the pressure of listening to the most annoying things ever. Good for me, and here's your last chapter. It's very sad and you're all going to hate me, probably. But review and let me know. I tried, I tried. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: With These Words

* * *

When Hazel had called Paige, she'd been confused. For the past five minutes, she'd been trying to figure out what her best friend was trying to say.

"Marco called me as soon as he heard, since he lives with Ellie and all. But he said her boyfriend Jesse showed up covered in blood. I told Marco, I knew Ellie had bad taste in men, so violent and unclean. But anyway, he rushed the two of them and your brother, who's looking a little scrawny these days, down to the hospital. When they got down there, Marco called me and I got here as soon as I could. But I was so shocked to see her." Paige finally had enough.

"Okay, Hazel, I think I get it. So who's at the hospital?" She asked, slightly worried, but rather bored all the same.

"It's Alex." And that's when she dropped the phone. Her heart felt as if it had stopped and the room started to spin. Alex.

"Paige! PAIGE? Are you still there?" After a minute, Paige grabbed the phone.

"Which hospital is she at?"

"The only one in Toronto, duh!"

"I'll be there in two hours."

"Doesn't it take three hours to drive?"

"Only if you're going the speed limit!" With that, Paige hung up her phone and ran out of her dorm to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the time being, it seemed that luck was on Paige's side. She did make it to Toronto's only hospital in less than two hours and wasn't stopped once. She rushed into the emergency room to find Marco and Dylan waiting for her.

"Where is she?"

"Surgery." Marco replied, his eyes cast to the ground.

"Is she okay?"  
"If she was okay, would she be in surgery right now?" Paige shot her brother a glare before turning back to Marco.

"Is she going to make it?"

"It doesn't look good." It was in those four words that Paige felt herself lose it. She collapsed into Dylan's arms, crying hysterically. Jay, Amy, J.T., Hazel, Jesse, and Ellie choose that moment to walk into the room.

"Paige…" Hazel said as she hugged Paige, followed by Ellie. Even Amy stepped up and patted Paige on the back. Through her tears, Paige looked up.

"What happened to her?" She asked, trying to choke her tears back, but failing. J.T. took Paige's hands in his own.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. It's all my fault. I asked Alex to help me fight these guys from Lakehurst, but she wouldn't let me fight. Now thanks to me, Towerz is dead, Sean is getting patched up right now, and Alex was shot and might die. I'm so sorry." J.T. felt tears pouring down his face, but didn't care. The shocked look on Paige's face had pretty much killed him inside.

"She… fought with someone and got… shot?" Paige asked; her voice barely above a whisper. J.T. nodded and Paige threw herself into him.

"I should hate you right now, J.T.!" She sobbed out and all he could do was hold her in his arms.  
"Excuse me; I'm looking for the family of Alexandra Nunez?" Jay stood up.  
"Nobody has been able to contact her family, but I'm pretty much the next closest thing." The doctor nodded and motioned for Jay to follow him. They disappeared into another room for a few minutes, before Jay came back out. Everyone ran up to him, asking him questions on Alex's condition. Finally, he held up his hand.

"The doctor said the surgery went fine to repair her major organs, but it's not enough. The bullet hit part of her liver and they can't save her. The doctor said she's got about another hour to live." Paige blacked out.

When she awoke, she found herself starring at an unnaturally white ceiling.

'Am I in the hospital?' She thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She realized she was indeed in the hospital, but not in a private room. Instead, she was lying down on one of the stiff hospital couches in the waiting room.

'What the…'

"Paige!" Marco said as he noticed her blonde head starring around the room.

"Marco?" She asked as she turned her attention to the direction she heard his voice. He got up from his seat and kneeled down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not too bad." As soon as the words left her mouth, her calm and confused exterior turned to one of panic and fear.

"Wait, Marco… how's Alex?" She asked quickly, her voice cracking when she looked Marco in the eyes. His eyes were red, puffy, and watery. She noticed the sleek shine of dried tears on his face and remembered the news Jay gave them before she passed out.

"_The doctor said she's got about another hour to live." _Marco shook his head.

"She's still with us, if that's what you mean, but she hasn't said a word since she woke up. The doctor doesn't think there is anything wrong with her vocal cords or any damage to her brain, but she still refuses to speak." Paige nodded and let the information sink in.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're in her room saying their last words to her."

"MARCO!"

"We don't expect a miracle, Paige. We've accepted her fate and intend to be there for her. Now come on, you still need to see her." Paige said nothing as Marco helped her up and led her down the hallway to room 314. When she walked through Alex's door, she felt words climbing up her throat and rushing out her mouth like vomit.

"Alex, I love you." Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at Paige, but a single pair remained glued to the ceiling.

"Paige…" Hazel started, but fell silent as Dylan began to direct her out of the room.

"Did I just…?" Paige asked herself as her friends began exiting the room. Marco patted her on the shoulder and gave her a small push forward before leaving the room. Taking a deep breath, Paige took a seat next to Alex and took the girl's hand.

"Listen Alex, I know you heard me. I know you can hear me now! Marco told me everyone has been saying their good-byes, but that's not what I'm going to do now." She paused, taking another deep breath, and then continued.

"Would you please just look at me now?" At Paige's request, Alex's turned her gaze away from the ceiling tiles and faced her. Paige shuddered under her intense stare, but she could feel her heart pounding violently against her ribcage.

"Thank you." She whispered and tightened her grip on Alex's hand a bit, letting her know she was grateful.

"Alex, I'm not saying good-bye. I'm not in denial about you dying, but I love you too much to let your… death tear us apart. What you did was stupid, but it clearly saved J.T. and all his friend's lives. I'll never forget how amazing you are! I can truly say that I love you with all my heart." Paige could feel Alex's hand squeeze back as she starred deep into her eyes. Suddenly, Alex's body gave a jerk and she started coughing.

"Oh my god… Alex!" Paige reached for a glass of water next to Alex's bed, but she was stopped when a firm hand grabbed her wrist. Paige looked back at Alex who continued coughing and realized Alex was trying to speak.

"I... l-love… you… t-too…" She managed to get out as she continued coughing. Paige took Alex's hand off her wrist and grabbed the glass of water. Slowly, she helped Alex take a drink and Alex's coughing fit began to die down. Paige sat down and took Alex's hand again, but it was cold. She ran her fingers over the icy digits while looking up at Alex. Her eyes began to droop and her face looked paler than it did earlier. Alex turned to Paige again.

"Never… goodbye…" With those words, Alex smiled and closed her eyes. When Alex's hand fell limp, she was too shocked to move. Alex had just passed on.

"No Alex, never goodbye." She whispered to the corpse as a nurse ran into the room. The monitor that had flat lined fell on the deaf ears of Paige who leaned over and placed a small kiss on Alex's lips. She was jerked back and rushed out of them room as more nurses and a doctor piled into the room.

"Paige?" She turned around to see Jay standing in front of the group.

"Yeah?" He twisted his hat in his hands nervously.

"Is she okay?"

"No Jay. She just died." Having attended Degrassi Community High School, Paige had seen many things in her young life, but nothing would haunt her for the rest of her life as badly when she saw Jay Hogart break down crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay, Amy, Sean, Jessie, Ellie, and J.T. were seated together at one of the many tables inside the Dot. They sat in silence with no food or drink ordered. A few moments later, Hazel burst into the Dot sobbing loudly, followed by Dylan and Marco. Ellie stood up and wrapped her arms around Hazel, guiding her to a seat at the table. Dylan and Marco took a seat near J.T. and Jay.

"I just can't believe it." Hazel cried out as she continued to sob into Ellie, who began to pat her light on the back.

"It's horrible, I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." Sean said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You could try being a bit sensitive, Sean." Ellie spat at him and continued to try and comfort Hazel.

"Sean's right though, we can't stop death from happening." Jessie said.

"Why are we even arguing? We're here to celebrate life, not mourn over a lost one." Marco said as he gripped his boyfriend's hand, tears spilling from his own eyes. Jay sighed.

"Del Rossi's right, we should be celebrating the fact that two lovers get to be together again after a year apart." Everyone turned to look at him, even Hazel stopped crying for a moment to look up at him.  
"Since when did you go soft?" Sean asked.

"I'm not going soft, I'm just happy that the girl who I considered my sister is finally reunited with the girl she loved." Everything became silent as Spinner came up with nine drinks on a tray.  
"This one is on the house, guys." He said as he sat all the drinks down and walked off, wiping a few tears out of his eyes. Dylan picked up his glass.

"To Paige." He said as hot tears burned to fall freely.

"No, to Paige and Alex." Jay said as he glass joined Dylan's in the air.

"To Paige and Alex." Everyone said and tapped their glasses together.

* * *

The End

* * *

Yes, it's the end. No, there will be no angel Paige and Alex, no secret child, no continuation. Someone PMed me asking already, NO! So review, tell me what you think. Flame me if you must for killing them both off. Yes, they were all at the Dot after Paige died. If you didn't catch it, it's been a year since Alex died. So yeah, that's it. Review/ Flame me, do whatever you want. Until next time, this is Jeck signing out!

I always wanted to type that!


End file.
